Actuación inesperada
by Portaphyro
Summary: Terminado el Daimato Enbu y con la amenaza de los dragones siendo ya un lejano pasado, las tradiciones de festejo se reanudan. Cada año un mago es chantajeado para que haga un video musical, a costa de no revelar algún secreto suyo. El elegido de este año es… ¿Natsu? ¿Qué clase de secreto guarda que pudiera obligarlo, algo que ver con Lucy? Ella lo mataría.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo todito es de Hiro Mashima menos la trama de esta historia. Ojalá pasen un buen rato leyendo :)

* * *

Natsu les escupió en la cara cada vez que intentaron convencerlo. ¡Además lo hacían cada vez que estaba con Lucy! Tradición de los juegos, gran publicidad para el gremio, popularidad gigantesca, ¿a él qué le importaba todo eso?

-¿Estás drogado o algo así?- contestó secamente y con los brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba la patética propuesta (a su opinión) de los encargados del casting.

-No me interesa- les había repetido en otra ocasión, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca mientras se iba hacia los largos pasadizos de tiendas donde Lucy lo esperaba distraída, haciendo muecas disgustado.

-Lograremos que digas que sí.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Están locos!

Y hubieran terminado quemados, no tanto por la impaciencia y frustración que emanaba el mago y casi podían sentirse nublando el ambiente, sino por sus llamas reales, que terminaron haciéndolos huir.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba…

Todo el mundo desencajó el rostro al ver quién era el escogido del año, Natsu Dragneel. La sorpresa fue peor cuando vieron que realmente cantaba, realmente bailaba, y realmente, ¡lo hacía bien! ¿Cuál fue el chantaje de este año?

La tradición era simple. Todos los años había un video conmemorativo de los juegos mágicos. Alguien inesperado, un mago la mayoría del tiempo, que hacía un video musical. La razón por la que todos lo hacían sin chistar era ampliamente conocida, y desconocida a su vez, cantaban bajo la simple amenaza de no desvelar un secreto suyo vergonzoso, el que sea. ¿Qué clase de gente eran aquellos que lograban extorsionar a tantos magos poderosos?

Sin dar oportunidad a hacerse a la idea de quien cantaba, el video había comenzado. Se escuchó la risa sincera de Natsu en el fondo del video, mientras mostraban el proceso de grabación, y se sobreentendió que chantajeado o no, Natsu había logrado llevarse bien con ellos (¿o quizá era al revés?)

Una canción alegre y pegadiza, con el bailando de forma cómica detrás de cada miembro del gremio sin que este en cuestión se diera cuenta, que terminó haciendo reír a todos en general.

Natsu se había burlado abiertamente de Gajeel, de Gray, de casi cada miembro masculino de su gremio excepto del maestro (se resignó a soplar tras él una trompetina de fiesta en plan sumiso, no atreviéndose a bailar) y de Laxus (aunque en el turno de Laxus simplemente se congeló y paralizó con cara de terror) Bailó también de forma amistosa detrás de varias chicas del gremio, más bien luciéndose a sí mismo que haciendo gestos peyorativos, y logró hacer lagrimear hasta el más serio con su actuación con Erza, pues aunque hizo el intento de bailar, se paralizó igual que con Laxus y terminó haciendo reverencias tras de ella de rodillas en el suelo, con ademanes exagerados, hasta que uno de la producción se lo llevó de arrastrándolo de ahí sosteniéndolo un pie.

El turno de Lucy fue mientras ella dormía, recostada sobre el libro en el que hacía poco se había quedado dormida mientras escribía, y Natsu tampoco pudo bailar. Se dedicó a parar su intento y mirarla enternecido, para después agacharse a donde estaba, recoger un mechón de cabello que tapaba su cuello, acomodarlo tras su oreja y depositar un beso justo ahí, saboreando casi imperceptiblemente su piel. Clavó de despedida en una esquina del libro una especie de palillo con un objeto brillante en su punta, dejándolo como un ¿regalo? La gente enloqueció.

Las orejas de Lucy se colorearon, pensando en el dije que llevaba puesto en su cabello. Sabía que se lo había dado Natsu, puesto que ella había babeado por el en el escaparate de una tienda una vez que estaban juntos, y lo supuso desde el inicio un gran detalle del dragón slayer, pero de ahí a eso… Llevó su mano hacia el lugar que de su cuello qué el besó y se ruborizó aún más, mientras Cana y Mira la molestaban acerca de su idilio abiertamente.

Natsu había bailado en solitario en un paisaje negro mientras hacía destrozos en él, sin mostrar exactamente qué era lo que destrozaba, hasta que al final el video se aclaró y se entendió dónde se encontraba, en algún lugar cercano a un volcán. Había bailado descalzo y las gotas que chisporroteaban a sus pasos no eran agua sino lava, y el líquido rojo que corría por la musculatura de su pecho brillaba ardiente sin quemar. En una demostración de poder había tallado a golpes sobre las paredes y el suelo, el nombre de su gremio, Fairy Tail, que se entreveía entre cascadas violentas de lava y la constitución rocosa y puntiaguda del lugar. Algo que sólo un dragon slayer de fuego como él hubiera podido lograr.

La multitud irrumpió en aplausos, celebrando con ese video no sólo el final de Daimatou Enbu, sino la costosa y dolorosa vuelta a la normalidad. La amenaza de los dragones había pasado, dejando a todos la posibilidad respirar y vivir en tranquilidad. La fiesta aquella noche fue larga.

Natsu no se dio tiempo a ser odiado o vanagloriado por nadie, puesto que se escapó del lugar sin dejar ninguna señal. Algo que sólo los de Fairy Tail notaron fue la sospechosa ausencia de Lucy, que se había fugado sin dejar rastro también.

Al final, ¿qué era lo que había obligado a Natsu? Simple, Happy había delatado por una cesta de pescado su fetiche escondido, y su colección de bragas de Lucy, escondida desde hacía cierto tiempo en una parte oculta de su casa, en un cajón.

* * *

Bueno...*Se va y se esconde en un rincón mientras habla tímidamente* Este fic es completamente salido de lo que escribo usualmente...

Generalmente escribo cosas dulces y sobrepasadas de azucar, de situaciones que de alguna manera puedan calzar en el marco de la historia, y esto pues bueno, esto... Natsu en un video es una aberración a la trama, Mashima me mataría si supiera lo que le hice a su personaje XD

Simplemente, la idea de un Natsu bailando descalzo entre lava me pareció demasiado... Sexy..*babea*

¿Espero al menos haberles sacado una risa? ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! n.n


End file.
